How to Save a Life
by Ddqeen
Summary: Sometimes it's just to late to save a life... Song-fic, Character death! May be hard to understand.. one-shot


**How to Save a Life**

Everybody has their fights. Some of them ends like nothing happened while other ends in disaster. Sometimes it's with stranger, sometimes with friends, sometimes with your best friend, sometimes with your lover, sometimes with you spouse and even sometimes with your own family.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

You can live together for years, you can have your fights without anything happens.

But even after that, it can all end in just a moment. That is what happened to me and my brother.

_Some sort of window to your right _

_As he goes left you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

We had a fight tonight, and not just a normal fight. Our weapons fought against each other, while our sweat mixed together. We fought in different ways but we had the same anger as the same thought ran through our head. This was over.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Our family tried to stop us from killing each other. Their screams became silence in our ears as their body was air in our eyes and our fight continued. Finally their weapons came and slitted us in two but our eyes were still locked. Our father came and told us that we shouldn't fight like this against each others.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

But it was to late to stop the fight, and we left our home. Through to tunnels we ran, I to the east and he to the west and our home in the middle. Tears ran down at my cheeks in my thoughts, but these wasn't real. And without knowing it I crossed his way again.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Our screams crossed each other and hit us in our faces and the rain formed our tears. And once again we fought.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

This time our weapons didn't fought for us, they were dancing and enjoying their time together. And even if the weapon made a mistake and hit one of us, our words was what hurt the most. One last dance and we jumped away from each other with our eyes connected.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lowers yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Words began to flow out from his mouth as mine. But even if I tried his were more powerful then mine and at last I couldn't hear myself and began to take his words in. My thoughts were like clouds and my eyes were like glass. And at last you broke them and ran away.

_He will do one of two things _

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

I ran after his steps as he ran away from mine. It was like a cat and a mouse chasing each other and like always, in the end it's the mouse who died. I saw him laying there on the ground completely still and he looked like he was in peace. In peace from me and my words.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

In months I sat on my bed and I thought of the words he told me that night. While the tears now ran freely down at my cheeks. My weapons are forgotten now and I won't let them dance with any of my other brothers. I still wonder if you'll ever regret all the words you said to me, I know I do.

_How to save a life_

**I hate you!**

**You are a monster! **

**YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER!**

_How to save a life_

Farewell.. Brother...

XXXXXXXX

Here is it :D

Already you ask? Yes Yes already ! It only took me about an half hour to an hour to write this... and I think it came out pretty well ;)

But don't think that the other stories will come just as quick, because that can't happen, but just to let you know I'm already working at _Husk._

-Dvp-


End file.
